1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search apparatus for searching a predetermined type of data such as image data as search objects and to a method for the search apparatus. The present invention further relates to a program executed by the search apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the use of a device having a global positioning system (GPS) function in combination of an image capturing apparatus such as a video camera or a digital still camera, position information associated with the capture time can be added as additional information to files of image data (image files) based on moving images or still images recorded by the image capturing apparatus.
The image files with position information can be used for various software applications such as map applications. Once an image file with position information is read into a map software application, the map software application displays the image of the read image file and the position at which the image file was captured (recorded) using a map image. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-233150.